


Be Gentle

by Pan_204



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consent, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sex, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_204/pseuds/Pan_204
Summary: Just Daichi and Suga giving you a good time.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying this, critics are welcome.  
> Enjoy.

The moonlight faintly shone through the window, leaving a little light for the three individuals sitting on the bed to see what was happening.  
"It's my first time doing something like this" you said interlacing your fingers in a nervous seal, although you really had 0 experience in every way.  
In unison, Daichi and Suga placed one of their hands on your shoulders. "It's okay if you don't feel ready yet, we can stop now if you like" they mentioned, you refused while an almost inaudible "no, I want to continue with this" came out of your mouth.  
After the three agreed to start, Daichi settled on the back of the bed while patting his thighs indicating that you should sit on him, you shyly followed his orders and even with your clothes on you, you perched like a sheet on his thicknesses thighs, coming face to face with the captain, you could notice a slight blush on his face. Once you were on top of Daichi, Suga proceeded to settle behind your back. "We are going to take good care of you Y / N, there is nothing to worry about" Suga whispered sweetly and with a playful air on your ear, you gave up before his sweet voice and his words while Daichi began to unbutton your checkered shirt, button for button the time seemed infinite, Suga did not stay behind and introduced his hands slowly under your shirt as Daichi kept taking the time to appreciate every detail of your body as he continued unbuttoning your shirt. Suga's touch against your skin was soft but determined as he brought his hands to your breasts, tucking them under the bra and playing with both of your nipples at the same time, a moan came out of your mouth, "I like how that sounds Y/N "Daichi mentioned, you blushed at his compliment. Once your shirt was out, only your bra was left covering your upper part, although this was also ripped off by Daichi's hands as he brought his lips against yours in a deep kiss to which you responded with your tongue, he seemed eager to taste every corner of your mouth. Meanwhile Suga continued to stimulate your chest and biting your neck at times leaving marks of love in its wake, Daichi proceeded to place his thick hands on your hips trying to detach the pleated skirt that matched your already lost shirt, it only took a few seconds but along with Suga's stimulation on your nipples you felt like in heaven, both were too sweet, after this Daichi shyly proceeded to put aside your lace underwear, although to tell the truth it did not seem to him that your clothes Inside it seemed too sexy to put her aside.  
"Y/N, please tell me if I hurt you" Daichi mentioned as he lowered his pants and underwear. Suga left your sensitive chest and neck alone to get rid of his own garments while you tried to settle on Daichi's penis, although you were already relatively wet it was too big for him to enter just like that, although after a little effort and moans went in perfectly. "Y/N, are you okay?" Suga asked before kissing you on the lips as he placed his hands on your thighs, "Yes, it feels good, I like it" you said between gasps as you got used to Daichi's member, "I'm glad, I already told you, we will take good care of you of you "he replied as he positioned himself to enter into your vagina, the rubbing of his head against your lower lips made you moan a couple of times which made you fall on Daichi's chest, you always fantasized about touching his big chest and now you was enjoying it.  
You didn't think both boys could be inside you at the same time but somehow they made it, it was painful, but you could bear it for them.  
Once they were left in the most comfortable position possible, both guys began to move at different rates, hitting places that you didn't know existed, making you slowly reach ecstasy. You put your hands on Daichi's shoulders to maintain your composure, to which he deferred as you brought your body closer to his chest by hugging you with one hand and taking your waist with the other.  
Both continued with the thrusts, beads of sweat began to run down their bodies and the room filled with inaudible moans. "Y/N, it's too tight, I don't know how much longer I can take" Suga moaned, a string of saliba ran from the corner of his lips, the stimulation was also driving you crazy and the heat inside your stomach was getting bigger. , but neither of the two boys wanted to have fun just for them, so on the one hand Daichi decided to give you a kiss in which he put his tongue again and you just let yourself go, on the other hand Suga shyly put his right hand in your crotch, once he found your clitoris he began to give it the proper care causing you to arch your back moaning and separating yourself from Daichi's kiss and falling on Suga's chest, Daichi did not give up and entered your mouth again while he settled down to hug you and fit their body with yours, now you were between both men feeling the warmth of their bodies, it was unbearable, you were near the end and they too, the heat in your belly grew without stopping, you could feel inside you like the limbs Both boys collided and stimulated your walls, your body inevitably contracted and trembled, Suga decided to accelerate the rhythm of his hand taking you to the top while your walls squeezed the members of Suga and Daichi, both released their seed inside your belly, it felt hot and this inevitably led to the final ecstasy, Suga's hand accompanied you during your release between your moans, you were seeing stars. Once you finished, carefully both came out of you seeing how their semen came out from inside you, it was a show. Your body kept shaking with pleasure, but you didn't care, it still felt good.  
Daichi proceeded to find a glass of water for you while Suga tucks you inside the sheets so that you don't catch a cold, once Daichi arrived you drank the water and the 3 got into the blanket.  
"Maybe we should take a shower?" said.  
"Maybe later?" Daichi replied as both men hugged you lovingly.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for be here, I apreciate your lecture <3


End file.
